Barsaat
by Kdlove-uall
Summary: continuation of my heart is beating-Rajvi nd Viva
1. Chapter 1

*Happy B'day Style Diva*

This chapter dedicate to her on her B'day

After Vidu nd Vineet confesses their love to each other…dn a *chota sa kiss* they move towards their home with a smile on their faces…smile of starting a new life…

**In car** -

Now Vidu sit away from Vineet as she didn't knew him…nd blushing from thinking that kiss…sometimes become nervous…Vineet was noticing this since they sat inside…

**Vineet** look at her face - Vidu…kya soch rahi ho…

**Vidu** look at him - kuch nahin Vineet…dn she blink her eyes fastly…

**Vineet** smiles nd think - _ye Vidu bhi na bilkul bachhi hai…abb aise sharma rahi hai jaise pehli baar mili hai mujhse…kitni nervous ho rahi hai…_nd he look at her nd rub his hand on her head - relax Vidu…

**Vidu** smiles - m fine Vineet…

**Vineet** looking at her - achha abb to tumhare final year hai…exams kab hain tumhare…

**Vidu irritates** - plz Vineet…exams ka naam mat lo…mujhe tension ho jaati hai…

**Vineet** laughs - are kyu…isme tension ki kya baat hai…

**Vidu** - Vineet plz…mujhe tension hoti hai na…

**Vineet** - ok baba relax…nahin leta naam…nd he look at time - gyarah baj gye…nd after sometime he dropped her outside the house - li jiye madam…pahuncha diya aapko surakshit apke ghar…

**Vidu** opening door of car - Thanks Vineet…bye…

**Vineet** hold her hand - are ye kya…

**Vidu** - kya Vineet…

**Vineet** pulled her hand - jaane se pehle ek kiss to banta hai na chota sa…nd he tap his finger on his cheek…yahin kar do…chalega…

Vidu blushes nd kiss on his cheek nd run inside…

**Vineet** smiles - are dhyaan se Vidu…nd he look at her till she enters inside the house…than he move towards his home…

**At home** -

Purvi opens the door nd saw Vidu's glowing face…

**Purvi** closing the door - Vidu…kaisa raha tumhare dinner…

**Vidu** blushes - wo…wo theek tha Purvi…not looking at her dn she move towards her room…

**Purvi** - are ruko to sahi vidu…nd she hold her hand - sirf theek tha ya bahut theek tha…

**Vidu** look at her - bahut theek tha Purvi…bol diya I love u hamne ek doosre ko…dn than she realize how she speaks…press tongue between her teeth….

**Purvi** too surprise how she speaks but feels happy for her - o wow…ye to achha hua…dn she cupped her face in her hands - main khush hu tumhare liye Vidu…

**Vidu** hold her hands - Thanks…main…main bhi bahut khush hu apne liye…dn she turn her eyes downward…

**Purvi** hugged her tightly - meri pyari Vidu…nd kissed on her cheek… chalo abb change karo…aur so jao…hot choclate piogi?

**Vidu** - haan peete hain na….phir khoob baatein bhi karenge…mera sone ka mood bilkul nahin hai…

**Purvi** teasing tone - oh ho madam ki to neend his ud gyi I love u sunke….

**Vidu** - Purvi plzzz…mujhe waise hi neend nahin a rahi abhi…

**Purvi** smiles nd pat her cheek - ok …ok theek hai…aaj sirf baatein…tum change karo main ati hu leke…

**Vidu** - ok…nd she run toward room…Purvi looking at her nd feels happy for her…nd move towards kitchen…pour milk in pan nd turn on the flame…

**At same time** -

Rain starts with thunderstorm…

**Vidu** came out of room - Purvi bearish….main ja rahi hu terrace par…tum bhi a jao jaldi….

**Purvi** - are Vidu ruko…bimaar pad jaogi Vidu…thand hai bahar…

**Vidu carelessly** - are nai hota mujhe kuch…nd she run on terrace…

**Purvi** - ye ladki bhi na…nd she turn off the flame…nd run towards her…

**On terrace** -

**Vidu** enjoying rain…opening her arms…feeling rain on her face…trying to feel that she is happy now…

**Purvi** looking at her standing in corner trying to hide herself from rain…

Kitni khush hai Vidu aaj…Vineet sach mein iski zindagi mein bahar leke aya hai….Bhagwaan kare hamesha aise hi hasti muskurati rahe…nd her phone rings…she move downstairs dn pick up the phone…

**Purvi** happy tone - hi Rajat…kaise ho…

**Rajat **- main theek hu Purvi…Vidu pahunch gyi ghar…

**Purvi** - pahunch gyi Rajat…bahut khush hai aaj…Vineet ne I love u bol diya aaj…

**Rajat** - wah ye to waki hi khushi ki baat hai

**Purvi** - haan jab se ayi hai…ek ajeeeb si muskurahat hai iske chehre par…main bhi bahut khush hu ise khush dekhkar….

**Rajat** smiles - haan Purvi…main bhi khush hu in dono ke liye…abb hain kahan Vidu…

**Purvi** - madam bearish mein bheeg rahi hain…terrace par…

**Rajat** - kya itni raat ko…sardi mein…tumne roka nahin use…

**Purvi** teasing tone - wo rukne wali hai Rajat…bhaag gyi jaise hi baaarish shuru hui…

**Rajat** - koi baat nahin…jab bimaar apdegi to apne aap pata chal jayega use…

**Purvi** - Rajat kaise dost ho tum uske liye kya soch rahe ho…

**Rajat** - are mujhe pata hai uske baad yehi hone wala hai…tumhare wajah se zyada machal rahi hai...agar mere saath hoti to araam se chup chaap baithi rehti aur bearish ka naam tak nahin leti…bigaad rahi ho tum use…

**Purvi** laughs - haan to theek hai…mujhe achha lag raha hai uska bigdna…are karne do na enjoy use…

**Rajat** - theek hai karne do enjoy mujhe kya…bimaar padega to tumhare parade hogi…age peeche bhaago gi uske tum…

**Purvi** laughs - koi baat nai rajat…nd she stops….

**Rajat** - tumhe baarish achhi nahin lagti na….

**Purvi** - nahin…mujhe bheegna achha nahin lagta…

**Rajat** - lekin mujhe to bahut lagta hai…

**Purvi** blushes - achha kab se…

**Rajat** - abhi se…kaho to a jau…

**Purvi** - kya Rajat…so jao chup chaap tum…main dekhti hu Vidu ko…nd she cuts the phone…dn look at Vidu - bas Vidu a jao abb…

**Vidu** - bas thori der aur Purvi…please tum bhi aao na…dekho kitna maza a raha hai…dn …she sneeze…

**Purvi** - dekha Vidu….ho gyi na sardi…chalo ao ander jaldi…she speak strictly…Vidu baarish tez hai bahut thandi hawa chal rahi hai…ander aao…

**Vidu** look at her - Purvi plzzzz…

**Purvi** - no please Vidu…ander aao…

**Vidu** sneeze again…nd place her hand on face nd enter inside…

**Author's note** -

Sd nd Guys hope u like it…plz review for it…


	2. Chapter 2

**Purvi's house** -

**Vidu** enters inside dn start sneezing…

**Purvi** scolding - maine kaha tha na sardi lag jayegi Vidu…

**Vidu** - m…m so…sorry Pu...Purvi...nd she sneezes again…

Purvi bring towel in her hand nd start to rub her head…

**Vidu** holding towel - main…main kar loongi Purvi…

**Purvi** left towel - theek hai karo…aur jaldi se kapde change karo….main hot choclate leke a rahi hu…bed se hilna nahin tum…

**Vidu** smiles - ok nai hilti…nd she sat on bed…nd Purvi move towards kitchen…nd made hot choclate…

**Purvi** talking to herself - ye Vidu bhi na…Rajat se daant padwa ke hi chodegi mujhe…bachhon ki trarah bhaagna padta hai iske peeche…nd she stop nd think - _waise bachhi hi to hai…abhi abhi ise khushi mili hai zindagi mein…karne do masti…aur phir kuch hua to main to hu na dekhna ke liye…karo Vidu…aish karo Purvi ke dam par…kha loongi Rajat se daant tumhare liye…_dn she put choclate in mug than move towards her room…

**In room** -

Vidu was talking on phone with Vineet…sitting in night suit…

**Vidu **carelessly - haan…are bola na sorry baba…ahh...ah shiiii….are mera dil kar raha tha to…achha baba…ahhshiiiii….age se nai bheegu gi…nd she sneeze again….baarish mein…pakka…nd she look at Purvi… main… main rakhti hu abhi….ashiii….bye…dn she cut the phone…

**Purvi** smiles - Vineet se daant kha rahi thi…nd she place mug on side table…

**Vidu** opens her eyes wide nd then normal - are uski itni himmat jo mujhe daante…dn she sneeze again….

**Purvi** raises her eyebrows - achha…lekin mujhe to lag raha tha ke tumhe daant raha hai…

**Vidu** holding mug in her hand - are…chodo na…Pur… dn she sneeze again…

**Purvi** holding mug from her hand - Vidu…dekho tumhe kitni sardi lag gayi hai…tum jaldi se ye khatam karo…phir main tumhare liye kadha ban akar laati hu…tumhe araam milega…dn she pick up the remote dn turn on the TV…

**Vidu** narrowing her eyes - kya Purvi…ye tum kis zamaane ki baat kar rahi ho…kadha kaun peeta hai…tum daadi amma ho jo mujhe kadha piogi…

**Purvi** raises his eyebrows - Vidu isi zamaane ki baat kar rahi hu main… nd she holds her chin…aur Kadha Vidu piyegi aur kaun piega…

**Vidu **making funny face - no way Purvi…main nahin aisa kuch bhi peene wali…mujhe hot choclate hi peena hai…nd she takes a sip… dn she told her to stop - are roko roko…ye song achha hai…

**Song** - _**ho jaado hai ye naya naya di hai deewana…**_dn she continues with song _**ho hamne sanam abhi abhi pyar ko jaana...**_

**Purvi** smiles dn nodded her head in no - ye ladki to gayi kaam se…nd she get up after finish her hot choclate…dn Vidu was singing in her masti not aware of whats going around…

Purvi move towards kitchen after holding mug from her hand…nd came after 20 minutes…

**Purvi** - Vidu…vidu chalo abb ye pio…

**Vidu** look at her - Purvi…ye kya hai…kadha hai…main nahin piogi…

**Purvi** - Vidu…peena padega…dn she goes close to her with glass in her hand - chalo mooh kholo Vidu…

**Vidu** pointed her finger - Purvi...nai pi sakti main…

**Purvi** hold her face tightly nd touch glass to her lips - chalo pio pio…

**Vidu** trying to move her face back but Purvi hold her tightly nd make him drank forcefully…holding her nose…

**Purvi** - gud girl…Vidu…nd she pour last sip on her mouth…

**Vidu** move her ace to other side with jerk nd place her hand on her neck - ahh purvi…dn she feels as if she vomit…place her hand on face…dn than make face as she take something bitter in her mouth - Purvi…ye…ye kya tha…aise cheez main aaj tak nahin pi…

**Purvi** left her hand - to tumhe mujhe Thanks kehna chahye…aaj u taste something different…

**Vidu** wipe her face - very bad purvi…dobara mujhe kabhi mat kehna ye peene ke liye…Gud night…nd she fall on bed turning her face to other side…

**Purvi** smiles - Gud night Vidu…dn she get up, closes the door nd lie on bed nd place her hand on Vidu - Vidu…so gyi kya…

**Vidu** closes her eyes tightly in anger - haan so gyi…

**Purvi** smiles - ok achha hai…main bhi so rahi hu…dn she get into sleep in minutes…

**After half hour** -

**Vidu** thinking - Vineet kya kar raha hoga is waqt…

At same time her cell start to blink…as she put it on silent when Purvi came to her…she pick up the phone nd her face glows - Vineet ka phone…dn she slowly came out of room…closing the door - haan Vineet…kya hua…she was speaking in very low tone…so that Purvi didn't hear that - kya…kya bol rahe ho tum…Rajat ko bhool gye kya…agar use pata chal gya to…nd she cuts the phone after some time…

**After 5 minutes** -

She move towards living room…holding torch in her hands as she didn't turn the light on…nd she move towards main door nd open the door slowly….

**Vidu** murmuring - Vineet…kya ho gya…itni raat ko…marwaoge tum…

**Vineet** place his hand on her cheek- shhh…nd he place other hand on her waist…nd move her towards wall…

**Vidu** scared on sudden reaction from Vineet…nd hold Vineet's arms tightly - Vi…Vineet…ye…ye kya kar rahe ho…

**Vineet** move his face closely to her - Vidu…hamne…hamne apna pyar ka izehaar kiya…lekin…use celebrate to kiya hi nahin…

**Vidu** wipe sweat from her face - c…c celebrate…is…is waqt…dn she look around…tum…tum jao…agar koi…koi a gya to…

**Vineet** rub his finger on her face - ane...ane do Vidu…dekh jayega…

**Vidu** scare tone - a…agar Rajat…Rajat a gya to…nd Vineet immediately left her…

**Vineet** yelled - ye…ye kya

**Vidu** place her finger on lip - shhh shh…Vineet…Purvi uth jayegi…

**Vineet** lowers his volume - ye kya tum…is waqt unka naam lena zaroori hai kya…

**Vidu** laughs slowly place her hand on face - ha ha…ha ha Vineet…tum kitna darte ho…darpok…ha ha …

**Vineet** again look at her dn give her seductive look - mujhe darpok keh rahi ho…batau abhi…

**Vidu's** laugh vanished in minute - Vi…Vineet…aise mat dekho…

**Vineet** again goes close to her nd she move behind…nd Vineet hold her hand nd pulled her towards himself…she immediately places his hand on his chest…

**Vidu** blush badly -Vineet…

**Vineet** place his finger on her soft lips…she shivers on his touch… than he move his face close to her dn touch her lips with his tongue…she move his face back…but he place his hand on her neck nd hold tightly… nd start to kiss again…

**Vidu** hold his t-shirt tightly nd than he left her…

**Vidu** immediately move behind - Vineet…n she turn her face downward…

**Vineet** smiles - kya hua Vidu…dekho meri taraf…

**Vidu** look at him innocently - mujhe…mujhe p*******nahin hona Vineet…nd again turn her face downward like kids…

**Vineet** stop his laugh hardly - kya Vidu…kiss karne se koi bhi…pr…dn he stops…m…m sorry Vidu…mujhe aise nahin ana chahye tha…

**Vidu** narrowing her eyes - to kyu aye tum…

**Vineet** place his hand on her shoulders - itna romantic mausam hai…kis kambhakt ka dil karega apne pyar se door rehna ka…

**Vidu** blushes - lekin…hum thori der pehle hi to mile the na…

**Vineet** - haan mile the…lekin jo maza aise milne mein ata hai wo waise nahin…

**Vidu **blush first nd than normal - achha g…aur agar pakde gaye to pitne mein bhi maza ayega na…TUMHE…

**Vineet** - Vidu…lagta hai tum mujhe pitwa ke hi khush rahugi…

**Vidu** smirked - he he sorry mere Vineet n she hold his cheeks nd press hardly…

**Vineet** - aahhhh Vidu…he shouts in pain…

**Vidu** left his cheek immediately - sorry sorry…dheere bolo….

Nd they both get shocked nd scared to core on a loud scream…

Ahhhhhhhh...

**Vidu** hold Vineet's hand - ye awaaz…Purvi….dn they run towards her room…nd she enters inside…

**Vidu** anxious tone - Purvi…kya hua….

**Purvi** nervous too - k…kuch nahin…kuch bhi to nahin…nd she wipe sweat from her face…looking around…

**Vineet** - Purvi kya hua…

**Purvi** didn't notice him before nd narrow her eyes on seeing him there - tum…is waqt…nd she look at Vidu…

Vidu nd Vineet's eyes wide open nd she pressed her tongue between her teeth….

**Vineet** realize that he is infront of Purvi - _are baap re…ye kya ho gya… main kaise a gya ander…_nd he speak - wo…yaha se nikal raha tha to socha…

**Purvi** - ye dialogue bahut purana hai Vineet…kuch naya socho…nd both look at each other nd than turn their faces downward….

**Purvi** smiles looking at Vineet dn than Vidu who both were feel embarrassing nd blushing…nd than Vineet raise his head up - Purvi…plz ye…Rajat Sir ko mat batana….

Vidu innocently - agar bataya to wo Vineet ko kachha chaba jayega…

**Purvi** unintentionally - Rajat ko pata chal chukka hai….nd she open her eyes what she said…

**Vidu** nd **Vineet** look at each other - kya? kaise? Kab?

**Author's note** -

Thanks for reading…hope u like this chapter too…please review for this…


	3. Chapter 3

**In last chapter u read** -

Vidu enjoys in rain nd than caught by cold nd sneezing continuously… Purvi force her to drink kadha…she feels better after that nd goes to sleep…but Vidu get up after sometime as Vineet reach there to spent sometime with her…dn they enjoy some cherish moments together…but shocked on hear Purvis' scream run towards her room but Purvi was fine looked nervous…than she sudden she look at Vineet nd ask how he came there nd Viva don't know what to answer…dn Vineet request her to not to tell this thing to Rajat…but Purvi unintentionally said that Rajat ko pata chal chukka hai nd Viva eyes remain wide open…

**Abb age** -

**Viva** - kya…kab...kaise?

**Purvi** trying to be normal - I…I mean pata…pata to chal hi jayega…kabhi na kabhi to…she speaks tangling her fingers in each other looked very nervous…

Vineet signals Vidu to speak…

**Vidu** - are nai Purvi…agar koi batayega hi nahin to nahin chalega pata use…

**Purvi** nodded her head in yes - haan…kaise…kaise pata chalega Rajat ko…dn she was looking towards cupboard again nd again…

**Vineet** - main…main chalta hu Purvi nd thanks…

**Purvi** - haan…theek hai…

**Vineet** look at vidu nd smiles looking in her eyes - chalta hu Vidu…

**Vidu** smiles - Good night Vineet…

**Vineet** smiles nd pat her cheek - Good night Vidu…apna khyaal rakhna…

**Purvi** interrupts in nervous tone - main…main rakhugi na khyaal iska… tum...jao...jao Vineet…

**Vineet** narrowing his eyes try to understand nd than smiles as he understand something - ok Purvi…thanks…aur apna bhi khyaal rakhna tum…bahut ghabrayi hui lag rahi ho…

**Purvi** wipe sweat from her face with her fingers - nai…nai to…

**Vineet** smile dn left the room…

**Vidu** - main…main chod ke ati hu Vineet ko…nd she run too after him…

Vineet smiling moving towards main door…

**Vidu** hold his hand - Vineet batao to sahi…tum pehle to itna dar rahe the…achanak tumhara dar khatam ho gya aur tum muskuraye ja raho ho…

**Vineet** stop nd pat her cheek - Vidu…kuch nahin hua…tum so jao jakar….

**Vidu** make annoyed face - theek hai…bye…

**Vineet** move his face close to her nd give a gentle kiss on her cheek…. she blush again nd than close the door after Vineet left…

**In room** -

Purvi sitting on bed thinking as Viva left the room - thank God…bach gaye…is Rajat ne to fasa hi diya tha mujhe…nd she look towards cupboard - Rajat…she runs nd open the cupboard…dn got scared…

**Rajat** came out of cupboard…took sigh of relief by place his hand on chest - ham mar gya tha main Purvi…pehle nahin khol sakti the tum…

**Purvi** - m…m sorry Rajat…tum…tum theek ho?

**Rajat** look at her nd smiles - its ok…kabhi kabhi aisa karne mein bhi maza ata hai…dn he move towards her…she move behind nd sudden they hear Vidu's awaaz…she was coming towards them…Rajat was about to move towards washroom but Purvi stops him…

**Purvi** holding his hand - nai nai udhar nai…

**Rajat** give her angry look as he understands…what she want to say now…

**Purvi** signal him again to adjust himself in Almirah…nd than hold her ears…

**Rajat** make angry face nd again hide in Almirah…Vidu enters after that…

**Vidu** look at her - Purvi…kya hua…

**Purvi** signal her towards clock - 1 bajne wala hai Vidu…abhi ta ktum soyi nahin ho…aur ye Vineet kaise aya itni raat ko…she speaks in querying tone…dn cross her arms to her chest…

**Vidu** raises her eyebrows nd make cute face - wo…wo to aise hi…uska dil kiya mujhse milne ka to a gya…ma…maine thode bola tha use ane ke liye…aur phir a hi gya tha to…main kya kehte us se ke nikal jao itni raat ko…itni bearish ho rahi thi bahar…she says cutely…

**Purvi** nodded her head in yes - oh…to baat itni bad chuki hai…hmmm sochna padega…Rajat se karugi baat main is bare mein…

**Vidu** scared - nai nai Purvi plz Rajat ko mat batana ke Vineet itni raat ko…nd she hold her ear with one hand…

**Purvi** - ok lekin ek kaan kyu pakda hai dono pakdo phir maanugi main…

Vidu hold her both ears immediately - abb to theek hai na…

**Purvi** smiles nd pat her cheek - theek hai baba…chalo abb so jao jaldi jaldi…dekho kitni raat ho gyi…

**Vidu carelessly**- are mujhe kaun sa school jana hai kal…aur zaroori thode hai raat ko sona hi hai…

**Purvi** narrowed her eyes - matlab?

**Vidu** place her hands on her shoulder - matlab ye Purvi ke aap bhi jag gayi hai aur mujhe bhi neend nahin ayi...to kyu na hum koi achhi si movie dekhe…maaagie bhi khaye…mujhe thori si bhook lagne lag gayi…she speaks place her hand on her tummy…

**Rajat** in almirah - Vidu ki bachhi…bahut khane lagi hai tu…moti ho jayegi…

**Purvi** thinking about Rajat's condition dn an evil laugh appear on her face nd she speaks - theek hai chalo…Maggie banate hain…aur koi movie dekhta hai achhi si…

**Rajat** in anger - Maggie? Purvi bhi…kahin ye bhool to nahin gyi main yahan hu…nd he make angry face - ya phir jaan boojh kar…

**Purvi** continues - abb sunke thodi se bhookh to mujhe bhi lag gayi…

**Vidu** - wow ye hui na baat…nd they were about to came out of room…Vidu look at almirah - are…ye kyu khuli hai thori si…nd she was about to close the door hardly…before that Purvi lunged nd hold her hand tightly…

**Purvi **- are rehna do na…chalo bhook lagi hai tumhe…

**Vidu** narrow her eyes - haan haan chalo nd they move towards kitchen…

**Rajat** took sigh - haan shukr hai...saans to ayi…he speaks coming out of Almirah…nd then move towards washroom to wash his face…nd then came out looking at girls doing masti in kitchen - nodded hei head in no- sara mood kharab ho gya…raat ke ek baje inhe kya soojhi Maggie khane ki…aur ye Purvi…Vidu ko rokne ke bajaye kehti hai chalo khate hain Maggie…dekh loonga Purvi tumhe to main…lekin is waqt main karu kya...dono thori der mein phir se a jayenge upar…phir Vidu kahan itni jaldi sone wali hai…lagta hai mujhe chale jana chahye…nd he move towards balcony but stop - lekin thora aur intezaar karne mein kya jata hai...nd he stop there…sat on bed…start thinking something…

**In living room** -

**Purvi** patting Vidu's cheek - Vidu…Vidu…

**Rajat** hear these words nd narrow his eyes nd came out of room to check what happens…

**Purvi** - ye kya…maggie to poori kha leti….keh rahi thi bhook lagi hai abhi baithe baithe so bhi gayi…

**Vidu** was sleeping holding bowl in her hand…resting her head on backside with remote on other hand…

**Rajat** look at her nd give evil smirked…move fastly towards them nd signal to stop Purvi by placing his finger on lip - shhh…rehna do no na…

**Purvi** - look at him nd smile…hold bowl from her hand slowly nd than remote nd place that on table…

**Rajat** hold her hand nd pulled her slowly towards himself…drag slowly towards kitchen….

**Purvi **removing her hand - Rajat…kya…dn than look at vidu - ye yehi so gayi…thand lag jayegi ise…utha kar room mein daal do na…

**Rajat** took sigh - ok ok… theek hai daal doonga lekin abhi nai baad mein…

**Purvi** narrow her eyes - baad mein…

**Rajat** raises his eyebrows - haan baad mein…pehle hum baatein karle thori si room mein…

**Purvi** nervous - r...room mein…

**Rajat** smiles raising his eyebrows - haan room mein…

**Purvi** blushes nd turn her face downward…

**Rajat** move ahead nd life her up in his arms I a blink…Purvi shocked nd scared dn hold his shirt tightly - ye...ye kya…

**Rajat** - shhh…Purvi…

**Purvi** smiles…nd blushed

**Rajat** move towards her room nd then enter inside…close the door…nd lie her on bed…nd sit beside her nd looking into her eyes…

**Purvi** scared - Ra…Rajat…

**Rajat** place his hand on her cheek - Purvi…relax…bahut khoobsoorat lag rahi ho…nd he move his face close to her face…

She bit scared but smiles…

**Rajat** kiss on her forehead…she closes her eyes….he move his head back nd than hold her hand…she opens her eyes - bahut khoobsoorat lag rahi ho…

**Purvi** smiles…Rajat too nd then he leaned again nd touch her lips softly with his lips…she rub her fingers on his hairs…nd than they separate till out of breath…Purvi blushes badly…Rajat place his hand on her cheek nd she get up…nd than place her head on his chest…nd closes her eyes… he place his hand on her head nd make her lie on bed nd lie too beside her…nd they hug each other…

**Purvi** suddenly realize something check time nd saw Rajat lying beside her - chaar baj gaye…Rajat yehi so gya….nd remember Vidu…thand lag gyi usko… pehle zukaam ho gya tha…nd she shake Rajat - Rajat…rajat utho…

**Rajat** hardly open his eyes place his hand on his head - kya…kya hua…

**Purvi** - char baj gaye Rajat…Vidu neeche thand mein so rahi hai… bimaar pad gyi to…

**Rajat** get up in hurry nd he look around - aise hi so gya main…nd they move towards living room…

**Purvi** goes close to her nd saw she was shivering due to cold...place her hand on her forehead…it was hot as iron dn tears came in her eyes -Vidu… dn than look at Rajat - ho gya bukhaar…maine kaha tha na upar le chalo ise…

**Rajat** feel bad too - relax Purvi…don't get panic ok…nd he move forward nd place his hand on her forehead softly…

**Vidu** mumbled - Ra…rajattt…

Rajat nd Purvi narrow their eyes nd look at each other…but Rajat didn't speak…nd he lift her up in his arms nd than shift her to Purvi's room…

Purvi cover her with blanket nd sit beside her…rubbing her hand…nd tears were falling through her eyes…

**Rajat** too hold her feet nd rub slowly - Purvi she is ok…thora sa bukhaar hua hai…abhi utar jayega… bas 2-3 ghante ki baat hai doctor ko bula kar dikha lena…

**Purvi** remove thermometer nd put her slowly under her armpit nd press her arm for 2 minutes - 100 degree hai Rajat…

**Rajat** - relax…she is brave girl…itne se kuch nahin hota ise…he speaks in order to change her mood as she looked much worried than him….

**Purvi** look at him nd wipe her tears - theek hai Rajat…dn after sometime Vidu stop shivering…

Rajat came outside the room…Purvi followed him too…

**Purvi** - Rajat mujhe bura lag raha hai…hamne apne…apne matlab ke liye…Vidu bechari akeli…nd she stop…

**Rajat** place his hand on her shoulder - I understand Purvi…mujhe bhi bura lag raha hai…lekin plz…don't feel guilty…hamne ye sab jaan boojh kar to nahin kiya….

Purvi nodded her head in yes…

**Rajat** check the time - main…chalta hu Purvi…

**Purvi** - ok Rajat…

**Rajat** raises his eyebrow - hmmm….lekin pehle ke pyari si smile do mujhe…

**Purvi** smiles a bit…

**Rajat** - aise nahin…thori badi wali…

**Purvi** smiles nd than look at Rajat - theek hai…

**Rajat** surprise - kya…ye kya hai…

**Purvi** hold his arm nd walk towards door - kuch nahin…abb plz tum jao…

**Rajat** trying to stop her - are ye kya…aise nikalata hai koi ghar se…

**Purvi** - haan aise hi nikalata hai…abb jao tum…mujhe Vidu ko dekhna hai…nd she opens the door…

**Rajat** - hmm ok…chalta hu…lekin jaldi hi milenge…

**Purvi** wave her hand - bye…

**Rajat** move forward nd place his hand on her face nd kiss on her cheek - bye Purvi…khyaal rakhna aur Vidu ko bhi dekh lena…

**Purvi** - Rajat…don't worry…nd he left n Purvi closes the door nd move fastly towards her room…

**In room** -

**Purvi** enter inside nd close the door...look at Vidu…her feets were out of blanket…she narrowed her eyes - Rajat ne aise hi chod diye…nd she touch her feet…it was cold… than she close the window and move toward Almirah nd remove socks from there nd put it on Vidu feet slowly…nd life blanket from side…adjust himself in blanket dn than half lie beside her…by taking rest to her upper body on backside…rubbing her hand on Vidu's head…Vidu feel herself close to her so she move her face towards her nd wrap her arm around her…

**Purvi's POV** - neend mein bhi Vidu ne Rajat ke sparsh ko pehchan liya…ye iska pyar hi hai shayad abb tak ye Rajat ko poori tarah se bhula nai payi…kahin na kahin iske dil mein aaj bhi is baat ki tadap hai ke Rajat iske paas nahin hai…mujhe laga tha ke shayad abb poori tarah se bhool chuki hai…aur Vineet ko poore dil se apna liya hai…lekin nai…mujhe dar hai kahin ander hi ander Vidu toot to nahin rahi…kahin iska asar iske aur Vineet ke rishte par na pade…aur agar aaj Vineet bhi wahan hota to…nd she look at her - Vidu…plz is sab se bahar niklo… tumhe dard ke ilawa aur kuch nahin milega…nd she cuddled her…

**Author's note** -

So guys...hope u like it too…thanks for reviews on previous chapters nd please review for it too…take care.


	4. Chapter 4

**In last chapter** -

Rajat got stuck in Almirah…Vineet understands that Rajat is there so he left form there dn than Vidu demanded for something to eat nd they move towards kitchen to make Maggie…after some time Vidu slept there… Rajat nd Purvi enjoy some gud time together…dn they sleep as it…Purvi realize after sometime that Vidu is sleeping cold in living room…she run towards her nd found that she got fever…she took Rajat's name when he place his hand on her forehead…they shifted her to room dn than check temperature…they rub her hands nd feet nd than Rajat left after sometime… Purvi doubt on her how she speaks- Rajat in unconsciousness…she thinks Vidu still don't forget Rajat…

**Abb age** -

**Vidu** opens her eyes nd than look around - are main yaha…main to kal raat Purvi ke saath movie dekh rahi thi…

**Purvi** enter inside with breakfast in her hands - Good morning Vidu…

**Vidu** look at her - Purvi kal raat to hum dono sofa par baithe TV dekh rahe the na…main yahan kaise ayi…

**Purvi** thinks - _ye Vidu bhi na bal ki khaal nikaal ke rahegi…aakhir dost kiski hai…_dn he speaks - are tumhe yaad nahin…tum khud hi to chalke ayi thi….bhool gyi…shayad tumhe bahut neend ayi thi raat ko…is liye neeend mein hi chal rai thi tum…

**Vidu** narrowing her eyes trying to remember - lekin mujhe to bilkul bhi yaad nahin a raha…

**Purvi **trying to divert her mind - oh ho Vidu choro na…tum bhi kya leke baith gayi subah subah…rest karo tum…pata hai raat ko kitna bukhaar ho gya tha tumhe…Ra…nd she stop with tongue between her teeth…stop from taking Rajat's name….

**Vidu** irritates - are kya kya bol rahi ho tum…choro abb…nd she hold Poha bowl in her hand nd starts to eat…

**Purvi** smiles nd place her hand on her forehead - abb to nahin hai bukhaar…nd she took sigh - koi hosh nahin tha tumhe raat ko…

**Vidu** look at her - kya mujhe bukhaar ho gya tha?

**Purvi** raises her eyebrows- haan….aur tum behoshi mein Rajat ka naam le rahi thi…

**Vidu** - kya…Rajat ka naam ha ha tumhe pata hai Purvi…jab bhi main kabhi bachpan mein bimaar ho jati thi na...to maa bahut pyar karti thi…lekin unke aur di ke jaane ke baad main bahut bimaar ho gyi….to Rajat ne mera khyaal rakha…jab mujhe bukhaar hota tha to…to wo hamesha meri care karta tha…mere papa se bhi larta tha ke wo mujhe ignore kar rahe hai…

**Purvi** smiles - Rajat abb bhi bahut khyaal rakhta hai tumhara Vidu…

**Vidu** surprise - sach mein…mujhe to laga wo bhool gya…

**Purvi **- nai Vidu…aisa nahin hai…tum jaisi pyari dost ko koi bhool sakta hai bhala koi…

**Vidu** smiles - bhoolne ki himmat bhi na karna koi...samjhe…maar daalogi sabko…nd she punches Purvi on her tummy…nd rtun away like kid…

**Purvi** shocked on her - Vidu ki bachhi…batati hu abhi… mujhe dhamki de rahi ho maarne ki… nd she run after her…dn they enjoyed like kids….

**In evening **-

Rajat came in Purvi's house…Vidu opens the door…

**Vidu** - aah Rajat…kaise ho…dn she hugs Rajat…

**Rajat **separating her- tu theek hai abb…

**Vidu** narrow her eyes - mujhe kya hua…theek hu bikul…she speaks place her hand on her waist….

**Rajat** smiles - achha raat ko sofe par kaise kaamp rahi thi thand se…bol aise rahi hai…nd he stop when Purvi signal him to stop…

**Vidu** too surprise on this - Rajattt…tumhe kiase pata chala ke main sofe par thi…

**Rajat** look at Purvi - ye Purvi…Purvi ne bataya mujhe…pooch lo is se…

**Vidu** looking at Purvi - Purvi…sach batao…

**Purvi** become nervous - ha….haan sach Vidu…nd she looks ta Rajat…

**Vidu** think something nd speak - Purvi kal raat tumhare room mein Rajat tha na jab main aur Vineet gaye the room mein bhaag kar…

**Rajat** attack immediately on Vineet's name - Vineet…Vineet kab aya yahan...itni raat ko wo kya kar raha tha yahan par…he shows fake anger…

**Vidu scared** - nai Rajat Vineet nahin tha yahan par…

**Rajat** looking at Purvi - Purvi bolo tum Vineet tha na yahan par raat ko…

**Vidu** looking at Purvi - Purvi bolo nahin aya tha na…

Purvi looking at Rajat first dn than at Vidu…confused don't know what to speak…

**Rajat** - Purvi tum bolo kya poocha maine…

**Purvi** was about to speak something - wo…

**Vidu** - Purvi nahin tha na…

**Rajat** look towards Vidu - Vineet aya tha yahan par…maine khud use dekha tha kal…

Purvi's eyes wide open on hear this n she looks at Vidu…now its Vidu's turn…

**Vidu** - tumne kab dekha tha Rajat…tum to yahan the hi nahin…

**Rajat** - wo…wo main…nd he looks at Purvi…

Purvi nodded her head in no…

**Rajat** - wo main…

**Vidu** - ye wo wo kya laga rakhi hai…dn at same time door bell rings...Rajat looks at Purvi nd took sigh…

Vidu move towards door – main dekhta hu…dn she opens the door – are Vineet tum…

**Vineet** enters look at Rajat – hello Sir…kaise hain aap?

**Rajat** - hi Vineet…

**Vineet** narrow his eyes nd than look at Purvi – kya baat hai…aap sab log mujhe aise…aise kyu dekh rahe hain…

**Vidu** interrupts - Vineet Rajat ko lagta hai ke kal tum yahan aye the…

**Vineet** look at Rajat - kya baat kar rahe hai Sir aap…main kab aya tha yahan…

**Purvi** interrupts - chodo na Vidu…kya bat ko leke baith gyi tum…chalo kuch khane ko banate hain hum…dn she hold her hand nd move towards kitchen…

Rajat nd Vineet looking into each other eyes…as they both know what happened yesterday….as both carrying Tinka in their daari :P

**Author's note** -

Guys I know its very short update…but no worry next will be long… Thanks for reading this…dn please review for this…take care…


	5. Chapter 5

**Purvi's house** -

Purvi nd Vidu get busy in kitchen preparing dinner nd Rajat nd Vineet in living room…

**In kitchen** -

**Purvi** looking at them - lagta hai aaj Vineet bechare ki class lagegi…

**Vidu** interrupts - are Vineet ki class kyu lagegi…uske akele ki galti thore hai…

**Purvi** look at her face - oh ho bahut fikar ho rahi hai Vineet ki…

**Vidu** blushes - aisi baat nahin hai Purvi…wo…

**Purvi **smiles - relax Vidu…I understand…dn don't' worry agar Rajat ne Vineet ko kuch kaha na to hum dono milke Rajat ko peetenge…

**Vidu** - nai nai…Rajat wo aisa nahin karega kuch…I know…

Purvi smiles nd pat her cheek nd than move to cut salad…

**In living room **-

Rajat nd Vineet sitting opposite to each other…

Rajat looking at Vineet nd Vineet trying to avoid eye contact with him…

**Rajat** - Vineet…tum itna nervous kyu ho rahe ho….relax hokar baitho…

**Vineet** trying to be relax - m fine Sir…nd he thinks - _relax Vineet…tu itna nervous kyu ho raha hai…Rajat Sir bhi to doodh ke dhule nahin hai…m sorry Sir lekin aap…aap bhi to chupe huae the ander….to main itna guilty feel kyu karu…_dn he gain confidence nd speaks clearing his throat - waise Sir…aap theek keh rahe hain…main khamkha nervous ho raha hu…nd he rested himself back…

**Rajat** surprises on seeing sudden change in him dn he smiles - Vineet tumhare is confidence ki wajah main jaanta hu…aur mujhe khushi hui tumhe aise dekh kar…

**Vineet** realizes how he is behaving nd he changes his position again nd he raises his eyebrows - Sir aap…m…m sorry Sir…

**Rajat** smiles nd pat his arm - relax Vineet…kuch kehne ki zaroorat nahin hai…dn he look at Purvi dn Vidu who were placing dinner on table -bhookh lagi hai tumhe…

**Vineet** - g...nai…nai Sir…

Rajat raises his eyebrows - mujhe to bahut hai…Purvi ke haath ka khana bahut tasty lagta hai mujhe…tum nahin khana chahoge Vidu ke haath ka…

**Vineet** blushes - haan…nai…mera matlab hai haan Sir…

**Rajat** smiles - isme itna sharmane wali kya baat hai yaar…jo hai wo hai…haan naa kya laga rakha hai…

**Vineet** smiles a bit - m sorry Sir…

**Rajat** raises his shoulder - abb sorry kis liye…tum bhi kamaal karte ho yaar…

**Vineet** - theek hai Sir…abb sorry nahin boluga…

**Rajat** smiles - that's gud…dn at same time Purvi nd Vidu call them for dinner…nd they move towards dining table dn finish their dinner happily…

**After dinner** -

**Vidu **in exciting tone signal Vineet - Rajat…hum…hum sab Ice cream khaane chale…

**Purvi** narrowing her eyes - are Vidu ice-cream ghar mein hai na…

**Vidu** give anger look to her - Purvi nahin hai ice-cream…

Purvi narrow her eyes nd trying to remember - nahin hai…hai na… kal hi to laye the…bhool gayi…

**Vidu** speak innocently - wo maine kha li thi saari…

**Purvi** narrow her eyes - saari kha li…kab? Gala to theek hone do pehle…tabiyat theek nahin aur ek kilo ice-cream akeli kha gayi…

**Vineet** smiles sheepily as he understands Vidu is lying…

**Rajat** look at Vidu - dekh rahi ho Vidu…tumhari Purvi ko tumhare gale se zyada apni ek kilo ice-cream ki tension lag rahi hai…

**Purvi** give him anger look - Rajat…tum aag mat lagao hamare beech samjhe…

**Rajat** - are main aag kahan laga raha hu…nd he look at Vidu…main theek keh raha hu na…he speak innocently…

**Vidu** smiles - nai g bilkul galat…aap hamare beech na hi aye to achha hai…she speaks holding Purvi's hand tightly…

**Rajat** smiles - _yehi to main chahta tha ke Vidu Purvi ke kareeb aye…use apni dost banaye…aur wahi ho raha hai…nd he hold Purvi's hand under table…_

**Purvi** shocked on this nd nervous…struggle to remove her hand…dn finally she succeed nd get up with jerk…on the other side….

**Vineet** nd Vidu were lost in each other's eyes…

**Purvi** signal Rajat towards them…Rajat look at them dn smiles - ahem ahem…

**Vineet** immediately came out - S…Sir…nd he set his collar…

Vidu too blushes…Purvi open the fridge nd smiles on see something…nd than look at Rajat….

**Purvi** - R…Rajattt…main soch rahi thi… ice-cream bhi khatam hai… mera to dil nahin kar raha…tumhe khani hai kya?

**Rajat** looking at her - haan kha loonga main bhi…sab chalte hain…

**Purvi** signals him nd he understands…

**Rajat** confused look - nai…nai khaani mujhe…

**Purvi** smiles nd look at Vidu - theek hai…to hum Vineet aur Vidu ko ice-cream khane bhej de…Vidu ka dil kar raha hai…

**Rajat** look at Vineet - tum dono jao enjoy karo ice-cream…nd their face glows dn eyes open wide on hear this…Rajat look at time - lekin ek ghante mein wapis a jana…ok…

**Vineet's** face glows like 1000 watt bulb nd he gets up forwad his hand towards Vidu - chalo Vidu…jaldi chalo ek ghanta hai...jaldi chalo…

**Vidu** too get up nd hold his hand - bye Rajat…bye Purvi nd they run out of house…

**Purvi** raise her hand to stop them- are Viduuu…Vineet….nd she look at Rajat nd raises her eyebrows - baarish ane wali hai...

**Rajat** - ye Vidu to bachhi thi hi…Vineet bhi waisa hi ban raha hai uske saath…

**Purvi** - achha hai na…khush to rehte hai dono…Vineet bhi hasne laga hai…nai to tumhare saath reh reh kar tum jaisa hi ban jana tha usne…

**Rajat** opens his eyes wide - ek minute ek minute…nd he get up…tum ye kehna chahti ho ke main bore hu…jise hasna nahin ata…with each step he was moving towards Purvi nd Purvi was getting her steps backward…

**Purvi** - nai…nai Rajat…

Rajat lunge towards her nd hold her hand tightly…

**Purvi** nervous - Raj…Rajat ye…chodo na plz…nd she trying to remove her hand form his grip…

**Rajat** smiles nd move his face close to her - nahin choduga…

**Purvi** - Rajat plz…dekho nai to main ice-cream nahin doongi…

**Rajat** left her hand - kya ice-cream…Vidu to keh rahi thi nahin hai...kha li usne…

**Purvi** - wo…usen aise hi kaha tha…madam ko bahar jo jana tha Vineet ke saath…

**Rajat **raises his eyebrows - kya Vidu ne itna drama is liye kiya…

**Purvi** nodded her head in yes…

**Rajat** smirked nd look at her - lekin ye to achha ho gya na hamare liye…nd he hold her from waist nd pulled towards himself…kal to chori se aya tha….aaj to sabke saamne aya hu…to darne ki koi baat nahin…nd at same time thunderstorm…nd both looking above from window…

**Purvi **nervous tone - Rajatttt…ye galat baat hai…chodo na plz…

Rains starts with thunderstorm….Purvi look again towards window…

**Rajat** - nahin choduga…nd he move his face close to her nd kiss gently on her cheek…

**Purvi** remove herself form his arms nd run towards kitchen - Ra… Rajat…wo…ice…ice cream kha lo Rajat…

**Rajat** look at her nd move towards her nd than stop near her…Purvi looking at him with scared eyes - Purvi…he cupped her face in his hands…she was blushing…Rajat smiles nd hugged her - relax Purvi…main tumhe thanks kehna chahta hu…jis tarah se tum Vidu ka khyaal rakh rahi ho…use sambhaal rahi ho…

**Purvi** interrupts - Rajat plz…Thanks to mujhe kehna chahye tumhe… mujhe hamesha mehsoos hota tha ke kaash meri koi choti behen hoti aur Vidu ne wo kami poori kardi... aur phir wo tumahari dost hai to mere liye aur bhi special hai…aur mujhe bahut khushi hoti hai uska khyaal rakhne mein…is liye no thanks again…

**Rajat** smiles nd kiss on her forehead - m lucky to have u in my life…

**Purvi** raising her collar - ahem ahem…same here g…dn they burst into laughter…

**Rajat** after sometime - chalo hum bhi ice-cream khate hain…

**Purvi** smiles dn look at him - main…main abhi laati hu…nd they enjoy ice-cream there watching movie on TV…

**VIVA** -

They finish their ice-cream near a sunsaan area…due to rain nobody was there except Viva…

**Vineet** looking at her - ice-cream to ho gyi…chalo abb ghar chalte hain…he speaks in ordering manner…

**Vidu** giving anger look - no way Vineet…nai jana itni jaldi ghar…

**Vineet** smiles holding her hand - sachhi…main bhi yehi chahta hu…lekin kya karu…Rajat Sir ka order hai maan na padega…

**Vidu** carelessly - isme kya hai…hum kaun sa chori aye hai…keh denge traffic tha raaste mein…thora enjoy karo na…dekho baarish ho rahi hai…kitni achha lag raha hai…she speaks moving her hands outside the car…

**Vineet** - nai Vidu…ye jagah theek nahin hai rukne ke liye…nd he starts the car…

**Vidu** puppy eyes - Vineet plzzz…nd she hold his hand to stop him…

**Vineet** - achha to bolo kya karna hai…kahan chale…

**Vidu** smiles - kahin nahin…yehi baith ke baatein karte hai na…bahar to tum mujhe jaane nahin de rahe…

**Vineet** strictly pointing finger towards her - bilkul bhi nahin…sochna bhi mat ok….

**Vidu **showing anger - ok…theek hai…nd she turn her face to other side…

**Vineet** look at her nd a naughty smile appear on his face - waise thora sa bheeg sakte hain…barsaat mein enjoy na kiya to kya kiya…zyada romantic lagta hai na…

**Vidu** happily move her face towards him - kya Vineet…thanku thanku nd she hug him tightly…

**Vineet** raises his eyebrows - are chodo aur niklo bahar…baarish band ho gyi to sara maza kharaab…

**Vidu** opening door - haan chalo chalo…dn they came out of car…Vidu run towards side of road…

**Vineet** run after her - Vidu…ruko Viduuuu idher aao…he speak strictly…dn look upward - _itni tez baarish mein…araam se ghar jakar baithne ke bajaye Vidu bachhon ki tarah bheegna chahti hai…kahin phir se bimaar ho gyi to Rajat Sir aur Purvi nahin chodenge mujhe…_

**Vidu** stops there dn she opens her arms dn than look at Vineet -Vineet… aao na dekho kitna achha lag raha hai…she speaks forward her hands toward him…

**Vineet** look at her…he clothes were stick to her body in rain nd her wet hairs were rolling over her cheeks…scene looks beautiful in yellow street lights…Vineet mesmerised to see her like this…he moves slowly to her dn stop in front of her…

**Vidu** smiles a bit nd feels something inside her on seeing Vineet close to her - Vi…Vineet…de…dekho kitni achha lag raha hai...dekho she life her hands upward dn look upward…

**Vineet** forward his hand towards her dn wrap around her waist…she hold her breath nd look at him…

_**Aankhon se tune ye kya keh diya…dil ye diwaana dhadkane laga… **_

he pulled her towards himself…she place her hand on his chest…dn they look into each other eyes…

_**tanhayi mein hum mile is tarah baarish mein shoal bhadkane laga…**_

he smiles nd she blushes…Vineet place his hand on her cheek nd move his face close to her…

_**tu tadpane lagaaa….main machalneee lagi…**_

her heart beat become fast dn she move her face little behind… Vineet pulled her face close to him by place his hand on her neck nd than touch her lips softly…

_**boond tan pe giri jaan machalne lagi…chaa raha hai ajab sa nashaaa…**_

she shivers on his touch…dn hold his shirt…he start to kiss her with passion…she too place her hand on his face nd kiss him too nd they seprate after sometime…

_**Thodi sardi bhi hai…thodi garmi bhi hai…hodi hai bebasi…thodi marzi bhi hai**_

**Vineet** look at her dn smiles…she smiles too nd turn her face downward…

_**Aise mein bhala hum kya Karen tu bataaa…aankhen se…**_

a bigg thunderstorm…she hugged him tightly nd buried her face in his chest…he hugged her too…dn rub their hands on each other…

Both were going out of control...

_**Paas aou main jo dil darta kyu hai…**_

Vineet immediately stop nd seprate her from hug…

**Vidu** shocked nd look at him with tears in her eyes - kya hua Vineet…

she speak place her hand on his cheek…mujhe tumhara pyar chahye…dn she forward her face close to him…

_**Door jayega tu dil darta kyu haiii…**_

**Vineet** hold her hand nd remove from cheek nd speak in strict tone - Vidu…gaadi mein baitho…kaafi der ho gyi hai…hame chalna chahye… dn as he move towards car…

**Vidu** immediately hold his hand - Vineettt…ruko Vineet…mujhe nahin jana kahin…mujhe tumhare saath rehna hai…move towards him - hamesha ke liye nd she place her head on his chest…

**Vineet** separating from himself nd cupped her face - Vidu…ye theek nahin hai Vidu…main bhi tumhare saath rehna chahta hu…bahut pyar karta hu tumse…lekin aise nahin…main Rajat Sir ka Vishwaas nahin todna chahta…

_**Maine vaada liya maine li hai kasam…umar bhar ye pyar hoga na kamm**_

**Vidu** holding his shirt tightly - lekin Vineet… usne khud mujhe tumhare saath bheja hai na…to phir aisa kyu…kyu door karna chahte ho tum mujhe apne aap se….she speaks in kiddish manner…

**Vineet** took sigh, smiles dn pat her cheek - Vidu…apne se door nahin… kareeb lana chahta hu tumhe…

_**Aankhon se tune ye kya keh diyaaa…**_ _**Dil ye deewana dhadkane lagaaa…**_

**Vidu** looking into his eyes - Vineet aisa mat kaho…

**Vineet** in humours way - ye sab bado ki baatein hai tum bachhon ki samajh mein nahin ayegi…chodo…chalo chalte hain…

**Vidu** place her hands on waist on sides - Vineettt main bachhi nahin hu okk…she speak as she don't get hurt…

**Vineet** rub his hand on her head - haan mujhe pata hai…baitho abb…nd they sit inside car…

Vidu look sad looking outside…

**Vineet's POV** - m sorry Vidu…tumhe bura laga hai samjhta hu main…bahut pyar karta hu tumse lekin tum anjaan ho abhi…main tumhara faida nahin uthauga Vidu…aur main nahin chahta jab main tumhe wapis lejau to Rajat Sir se nazre na mila saku…nd he speak -

**Vineet** look at her nd smiles - Vidu…chehra kyu latka hua hai…he speaks starting car…

**Vidu** carelessly - kuch naiii…

**Vineet** - achha aaj to barsaat ka song sun na banta hai na…itna romantic weather hai nd he turn on the music…

_**Humko sirf tumse pyar hai…humko sirf tumse pyar hai…keh rahi hai dil ki bekhudi bas tumhara intezaar hai…**_

Vidu smiles dn look at him…he forward his hand towards her nd she place her head on his chest…

**Vidu's POV** - Thanks Vineet…mujhe aaj bahut achha laga…sach kahu pehle bura laga ke shayad tum mujhse pyar nahin karte…mujhe laga kahin tum bhi na chod do mujhe…lekin phir achha laga ke tum mujhe bahut pyar karte ho is liye aisa kiya…main hi buddhu hu jo nahin samjh rahi thi…lekin abb mujhe tumhare siva aur kuch nahin chahye…is barsaat ne hamare pyar ko aur majboot kar diya hai… m proud of u Vineet…dn m lucky to have u in my life…

**Vidu** - I love u Vineet…plz kabhi mujhe chodna mat…hamesha mere saath rehna…

**Vineet** smiles - love u too baby…kabhi nahin choduga…nd he kiss on her forehead nd they move towards their home with another sweet memories…

**Author's note** -

Guys this is THE END of this story…thanks a lot for ur precious reviews… hope u like this chapter too…so plz review for it…

Love u all….take care

Kd.


End file.
